1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to video image enhancers and, more particularly, to a video image enhancer for use in surveillance at low light levels.
2. The Prior Art
Video surveillance at low light levels, even with artificial lighting, often presents a problem involving dead spots where the contrast and/or the light level is too low due to the unevenness of the illumination. Efforts at removing these dead spots have centered about improving the intensity distribution and/or the direction of the illumination.
There is a need to address this problem from a different angle, namely by improving the video equipment itself, yet in a simple and inexpensive manner.